


Night Time Reveries

by KidaCakes



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Just it's really sweet, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Smoking, Stargazing, Swearing, because it's Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaCakes/pseuds/KidaCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Stan drive to the outskirts of town at night. All Rick wants to do is watch the stars. Stan comes to a new appreciation for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing my other stories, I'm sorry. It was cute and I loved the idea.
> 
> Shout out to my beta Stellar_Anarchist! Helped me come up with the title and spruced up the story a bit. Very awesome person.

There were so many stars. Millions of them, stretching out over the sea of inky blackness, bathing the world in a shimmer of soft silver. He could never get enough of just looking up at all of them. Feeling so inconsequential in the grand scheme of things yet still apart of the big picture; a small piece in something so large. An insignificant speck in the infinity of the universe. But he was going to be something more, something big, something no one could ignore. He was going to be a star in his own rights, like the ones above him. They wouldn't be able to not see him in all his brilliance and he wouldn't even give a fuck.

The cold of the metal hood of the car had seeped through his clothes and chilled his back, making him shiver. Still, he couldn't look away from those hypnotic pinpricks of light. He could lay there until his lips turned blue and he wouldn't have cared. 

“C’mon, it's getting cold and late. We should head back,” his companion grunted out as he sat up, stretching and trying to get the feeling back into his numbed skin.

“J-just a little longer. A little, a little longer,” Rick said, not moving as Stan slid off the hood of his car, making the vehicle shift from the weight loss. 

Stan looked at the other, seeing the serene calm plastered over his face. He only looked like that when he was staring up at the stars. He sighed, digging into his pocket to pull out his pack of smokes, putting one between his lips and lighting it. The only other source of light besides the heavenly bodies above. 

“We can look at ‘em back in town. At least then we could go get a room when we're done,” Stan reasoned as he breathed out a large cloud of smoke. 

I“I-It’s not the same, Lee. Y-y-you can't see them like this, Lee, out here without all the-the pollution and the, and the people and the smog, Lee. It's pure and beautiful and terrifying and wonderful.” Rick lifted his arms, hands reaching to the sky before spreading them wide; gesturing to the whole of the infinity of space. “It's just, it's just perfect.”

“One day, Lee, w-w-we’re gonna be up there, among the stars. We'll rub it in-in God's smug face that us two, us two losers can be up there where he never intended us to be.” Rick let his arms fall back to the cold hood, making a dull thud as they landed, his eyes never leaving the night sky for a second. 

Looking up, he didn't feel the same way that Rick felt. All he saw were little twinkling dots; nothing more special about them than the ocean or the mountains. Just pretty things that can be looked at. They didn't mean much more than that to him. But to Rick... to Rick, they were precious. They meant freedom, hope, ambition, validation. Those shiny twinkles meant the world to Rick. 

They were a lot alike; Rick and the stars. Incandescent. Fervid. Intense. They both drew people to gaze upon them in wonder, in awe. Neither caring if they were seen, just simply existing and burning bright without a care. 

Maybe Stan can appreciate the stars a little more now. He'd stay until his fingers froze off if it meant he could see the skinny genius be so happy. Content. He’d do his best to get the other up there, among the stars. Until then, he'd enjoy having his own little twinkle by his side.

He dropped the butt of the cigarette in the dirt before laying back on the cold hood, using one arm as a pillow and letting his other spread open. “Guess we can stay a bit longer. But don't complain if ya catch a cold.”

Rick snorted as he shuffled over, using Stan’s offered arm as a pillow and pressing close to the larger, warmer body. “Yeah, yeah, Lee. Just shuuUURRGHt up, Lee, and stargaze with me.”

So they did. They stayed and watched the stars until the sky started to lighten and the stars faded from sight. They were cold and sore and tired. But they were happy; even if it didn't last, they'd always have that night under the stars.


End file.
